gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RSX-780 Prometheus
Um...Error. If the Prometeus is Cosmic Era, how could it cut through a Gundam in Trans-Am when such a feature needs a GN-Drive to work, which is a piece of Anno Domini tech, not Cosmic Era? Also, how could it have a 7-Swords System when such a feature is also only shown in Anno Domini? Spiceracksargent001 23:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If you actually studied timeline theory, there is a possibility for the Seven Swords System to exist. Anno Domini is from the year 1 A.D. to 3000 A.D. According to real historians, the Cosmic Era for Earth results after 3000 A.D. (technically it would be 3001 A.D.) As for the other one, let me take a look at it. As for the Trans-Am Cut System, it is a feature that can exist regardless because it is only used by example, not by name sake. As for the Drive, The Sega-Drives are an upgrade to GN Drives that was developed by Mesa Corps Through Reverse Engineering. I'm still working out the exact timeline and pieces of a MS. DJ Grimm XL 23:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You right! It's impossible. But by that, nearly half of the Gundams made for this can't exist either. I'm changing it to Anno Domini. DJ Grimm XL 23:54, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That will probably cause less confusion, but unless you're also changing Titan III to Anno Domini as well, it'll still raise the question of how Prometeus is based on the Titan III, nor will it explain how Titan III also has a modified type of GN-Drive. Spiceracksargent001 00:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I changed Titan III to Anno Domini for now. Am I allowed to make my own timeline? DJ Grimm XL 00:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cosmic Era cannot be after 3000 A.D. mainly because by that time, we would have a form of interstellar space travel and be outside Sol System. In CE, Humans are still stuck on Earth and have not even gone past the solar system. Each series have their separate timeline and must stick with each that said timeline. They cannot be connected to each other for the sake of order. All in all, each tech must stay with their allotted timeline. As for the Seven Swords System, you can your own version but it must be different from the original. *Its better to choose a timeline now so other users won't be confused. AD or CE. Or create your own but it must be separate from the other timelines. *Turn A is the only series that has all the series put together; its the end. Just clearing stuff up. I'm making my own timeline! The title says it all. Give me a bit to make it. I was thinking of putting this as a pre- Turn A timeline. Is this possible? It has to be a standalone timeline. I really don't want users to use technology from every series in their own series. I imagine a mobile suit having the ZERO System, TRANS AM, GN Drive, Nuclear Reactor, etc (which I have seen before). Everything must be in your own words and original (but you can be inspired by other series.) If you mean create a prequel to Turn A Gundam and explain how they destroyed each other. By all means, go ahead. Um... sorta... but more along the lines of my timeline aiding to the rise of Turn-A. My main problem is I'm constantly faced with "invincible Gundams" and I'm trying to develope systems to take them on at an equivelent level. However, gundams that have a longer-than-normal Trans-am and the "Touch of Death" are kind of hard to fight over. DJ Grimm XL 00:27, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Will these so called Invincible Gundams be in your timeline as well? Because I believe that they were only made for their respective universes. You should simply stick with the Mobile Suits in your own timeline and not care about anyone elses. You don't have to one-up everyone's mobile suit. You are only basing these changes due to the Gundam Fanon: Chat Fights when you should just be focusing on your own series.